Hawwi Joshe
Hawwi Joshe is not a typical Barabel being that he has to wear a mask because of the immense radiation damage he received during his encounter with a Dark Jedi. He currently resides in The Krath Dynasty as head of the Krath Marines aka The Qel-Droma United Assembly (Q.U.A.), carrying the rank of Archon: Battlemaster. Biography Hawwi Joshe was born and raised on the planet Barab I, where most Barabels derive from. Hawwi was a typical hunter like many of the Barabels. He was praised as one of the best and most decorated hunters on Barab I, some even said he had "unnatural" abilities when it came to his talents. Hawwi was raised to have immense respect for the Jedi and their teachings. This was because during their distant history, a wandering Jedi resolved a bloody argument between two major clans over hunting grounds. Not much is known as to who this Jedi was, but stories have passed down from generation to generation. Hawwi's father, Tesar Joshe, worshiped the writings and recordings of the Jedi, almost as if it were his own religion. He made sure to teach Hawwi as much as he knew regarding the teachings of the Jedi, although he knew nothing more than its wisdom, and not any formal abilities. Most recently the planet had been visited by a Dark Jedi in hopes that the Barabels would help his cause of uprooting the New Republic . But many of the leaders of the Barabel clans could since the darkness in this particular Jedi and chose to refuse his proposal. The Dark Jedi was most displeased and slained several innocent Barabels with his death choke and lightsaber. One of those that was murdered, was Hawwi's father. Hawwi began to feel the anger, hatred and fear swell within him, he then mustered up the courage and ran toward the Dark Jedi to which he was force pushed into a boulder and knocked unconscious. From there he spent several hours unconscious and his scales aligning his face suffering extensive damage from the planets immense radiation. Luckily, as only fate would have it, he was saved by Order of Krath leader Nomak Drome. Nomak had come to Barab I looking for new recruits for Krath. As he walked up on the damaged and unconcious Hawwi, he sensed the immense talent this young Barabel contained and decided to bring him back to the Krath Academy. Since that time, Nomak became Hawwi's mentor and new father figure since his father's murder, training him in all things Krath and even deeming him his "Special Warrior". As Hawwi advanced in his training under his mentor, Nomak began slowly feeding him more and more missions and responsibilities. Under Nomak's guidance, Hawwi quickly rised through Krath's ranks, skipping seveal middle ranks before being given the title Archon. Krath Marines: Qel-Droma United Assembly (Q.U.A.) http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e30/wth690/quabanner3.png When joining the Krath Dynasty, Hawwi began learning as much as he could regarding Qel-Droma, from his time as a Jedi to his fall to the Sith and his tampering within the Krath religion. Hawwi admired Ulic's great ability to mass such an efficient military as well as his well respected battle tactics. Once Hawwi was named the head of the Krath Marines, carrying the rank of Archon: Battlemaster, he decided in honor of the great Krath follower to rename the Krath Marines, 'The Qel-Droma United Assembly' or Q.U.A. Category:Individuals